


Tagged

by quartz_roe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartz_roe/pseuds/quartz_roe
Summary: inspired by minimuii's art (tumblr)Alya gets the perfect snap of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and decides to post it to facebook.





	Tagged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minimuii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=minimuii).
  * Inspired by [Tagged au/facebook au/idk if it has a name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/439620) by minimuii. 



"Does anybody _use_ facebook anymore?" Nino asked, his eyes flickering away from his game to his girlfriend slumped in a pile of cushions on the couch.

Alya tapped away at her laptop. "You'd be surprised... Plus, if I don't post this myself I know some jerk will repost it without asking."

"There're a few Ladybug fan groups on facebook," Adrien added, not looking up from his phone. "They'll appreciate it."

Nino frowned at the T.V. "You have facebook?"

"Yeah - but Chloe told me about the groups," he added quickly.

"She'll be in every single one of them," Alya said with a smirk, and gave the keyboard one last weighty tap. "Done!"

Adrien scooted over, peering at the screen. "That really is an impressive shot you got. Did you time it, or...?"

"Nope, just mashed the button as they swooped past," she grinned.

The image on screen, posted to Alya's personal account, was that of Chat Noir peeking around Ladybug as they shot by on her yoyo; Alya's blurry face featured on the bottom right. The aspiring journalist in question had been tapping her feet and biting her fingernails all day, half watching the clock on the classroom wall and half trying to remember what her facebook password was, lingering at the log-in page.

"There's only a tiny bit of blur," Alya stated proudly, moving the cursor over Ladybug, "see, just around her..." her voice died off.

Adrien's eyes bugged.

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ , that was the name that had popped up on the screen next to Ladybug's face.

Adrien's phone slipped from his fingers, and he sat bolt upright, steering the laptop into his lap.

"That's... There's no..." He dug for words, coming up empty.

"It makes total sense," Alya murmured after a long beat of silence, filled only with the plastic taps of Nino's controller. Her hollow stare slowly morphed as a manic grin grew anew. "Oh. My. _God!_ " she shrieked, kicking her legs, flinging a cushion across the room.

Nino dropped his controller and sprung to his feet. "W-what?" He looked around in search of the threat. "What's wrong?"

Alya snatched her laptop from Adrien's slack hands and shoved it into Nino's fumbling ones.

"Look, look, look!" she chanted excitedly, jamming her finger against the screen.

Nino steadied the laptop, his dark eyes trailing the name. "Oh," he said, slowly. "So... Marinette has a facebook?"

Alya shoved the laptop closer to his face. " _Who's in the picture?_ "

Nino scanned, his eyes growing twice in size. "Oh. _Oh_."

Alya flickered back and forth between a stunned Adrien and Nino. "Hello? Guys? Adrien, are you okay?"

Adrien finally looked to the pair, and they looked at him, Alya's smile waning and Nino stopping a few steps short of Adrien's shock.

It'd struck him like lightning. How hadn't he seen it? It made perfect sense! Marinette and Ladybug were never seen together but were always seemingly close by. They were both near-identical, now that he really thought about it; dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin, similar if not the same in height... That all went without mentioning her heroic nature...

"What do we do?" Nino finally piped up.

"We..." Alya said. "You leave it to me, I'll talk to her."

"Should we? I mean, it's her secret identity and everything..."

She shot him a meaningful look. "We're her _friends_ ," she enunciated, "she can trust us." She grabbed her phone off the couch and started to type. "I'll meet up with her, and... I don't know. I'll bring it up - somehow."

Adrien suddenly stood. "I've gotta go."

Nino blinked. "Dude, we just found out Marinette could be _Ladybug!_ What could you possibly have too do now?"

Adrien pocketed his phone and made for the door. "Sorry, I have lesson pianos - piano lessons." He glanced back at his mystified friends. "I'll talk to you later," he bid, shutting the door behind him.

Alya and Nino locked eyes, frowning.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is something I'd ever continue, I just wanted to practice and was feeling inspired by minimuii's art (check out her tumblr, it's awesome.)


End file.
